The present invention relates to a towing connector and more particularly, to a female connector member for towing connector, which has light emitting diode indicator lights installed therein and respectively connected to the signal lights and battery charger of the towing truck for easy checking of the functioning of the signal lights and battery charger of the towing truck.
FIG. 1 shows a female connector member 6 for towing connector according to the prior art. This structure of female connector member 6 has a plurality of electric wires 71˜76 for connection to the left directional light, right directional light, license light (tail light), stop light, 12V battery charger, and back light of the towing truck. This design of female connector member 6 has no indicator means to help quick examination of the functioning of the respective signal lights and battery charger of the towing truck.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a female connector member for towing connector, which enables the towing truck driver to check the functioning of the indicator lights and battery charger of the towing truck visually conveniently. It is another object of the present invention to provide a female connector member for towing connector, which is easy to install.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the female connector member has a light emitting diode indicator light set installed in the locating frame thereof with the respective light emitting diode indicator lights respectively electrically connected to the signal lights and battery charger of the towing truck for easy checking of the functioning of the signal lights and battery charger of the towing truck. According to another aspect of the present invention, the light emitting diode indicator light set has a shell with a positioning block for quick installation in the locating frame of the body of the female connector member with less labor and installation time.